


Life is Simple

by Omnibard



Series: Midnight Blue [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, headcanons, polyship, prompted headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/pseuds/Omnibard
Summary: Headcanons for the Midnight Blue AU





	1. “Little things that remind them of Home”

**Prompto:** [Experiences a sense of ‘homesickness’ for two things: Insomnia itself, but also  his time spent with his fellow Chocobros]  Prone to homesickness, but tends to mask it well (as opposed to his other hangups…) Going through his older photos-- especially of Noct and his retinue.  Posters and fliers of bands or shows he went to/wanted to go to. Popular music from his high school days playing. Arriving at a place from the same direction he and the Chocobros did. Cor or Nyx setting up something in camp _exactly like Gladio did_ , or _completely ‘wrong’_ per Gladio.  Mealtimes, sometimes.

 

 **Ariel:** [Experiences a sense of ‘homesickness’ for two places: Altissia and Tenebrae with Luna] The most susceptible to overt homesickness, in general.  Seafood. Coastlines/seeing the ocean. Swimming. Accordaen music-- some of it is really quite popular! Dancing. Celebrations/festivals. Blondes in white clothing.

 

 **Nyx:** [Experiences a sense of ‘homesickness’ for two places with different intensities: Galahd, and to a lesser extent Insomnia...] Hides his homesickness as a natural reflex.  Skewers-- especially since they’re _not done right_ .  Heavy rain or thunderstorms.  The smell of the sea. The earthy, loamy smell in dense forests-- though it’s not _quite right_ .  Shitty beer over a fire.   _Those_ sorts of looks from passer-bys when they notice his braids or tattoos instead of his scars.

 

 **Cor:** [Only has one place to feel homesick about: Insomnia] The Master of Compartmentalization-- you’ll never know he’s feeling homesick.   _He_ hardly knows…  People dressed in all black.  Crown City automobiles. Meeting up with Monica.  Hammerhead Station. Any mention of Insomnia in the news brings a wash of nausea and threatens worse PTSD...  Prompto.

 

**Obviously, all four of them have a strong sense of nostalgia or homesickness when hearing news about or seeing images of people from their past-- dead or alive.  Cor and Prompto are always keeping an ear out for news of Noctis and the Retinue with some lesser concerns for Lunafreya and Crownsguard agents. Nyx is more interested in specifically Lunafreya and Noctis and also any surviving Kingsglaive or Galahdians.  Ariel is really only specifically concerned for the Nox Fleurets, personally, while being concerned for the others for their persons of interest.**


	2. “Alarms/Schedules”

_ (So everybody still has a phone and service [except Ariel, who never had a phone].  But sometimes it’s hard to get to a charger and the battery runs out…) _

 

**Cor:** (Actually has a couple spare cell phone batteries.  They work for his and Prompto’s phones but not Nyx’s…) Has a good internal clock.  Prefers a regimented schedule (so he will often have a plan the night before). Usually up before the sun, whether there’s an alarm or not, indoors or in camp.  Makes coffee and starts breakfast if there’s anything to cook for it. Will take the time for a shave if possible. He does a morning check-in with Hammerhead (usually Monica) and will check the headlines and report by-lines to see if there’s any news to be had.

All travel stops at sunset unless it is too dangerous to stop.  

Weapon training after supper.  He will not train alone-- his people need to be sharp too.

Bedtime is at 9PM. (Unless there are other activities keeping him awake………)

 

**Nyx:** Hates his cell phone and doesn’t mind not having a ‘proper’ clock, since he’s not on military time anymore.  Wakes up around sunrise, regardless of anything else. Coffee is first, then loitering around Cor to pick up snippets of news.  Breakfast when the others wake up.

Has to eat every four hours, even if it's only a few dried nuts or half a granola bar, or he gets grumpy.

Shaves after supper.  Sometimes.

Bedtime is whenever.  He’s an adult.

 

  
**Ariel:** Likes the option of an actual clock, so prefers for somebody to have a phone.  Wakes up just after sunrise or with the first alarm. Stretches. Breakfasts with the others.  Washes up. (Not to suggest the men don’t wash up, it just isn’t as regimented or involved as hers.) 

Usually arranges supper time around 6:30PM.  Stretches in the evenings after supper (usually makes somebody or everybody stretch with her this time…) Washes up. (again… just more involved) Bedtime is 10:30PM at the latest. (Unless she’s being kept up for something…………)

Insists on washing everyone’s underclothes at least once every four days unless it’s completely impossible.

 

**Prompto:** (Used to having an alarm for everything in Insomnia.  Two years later he… still can’t figure out a proper schedule.) Wakes up… at some point.  Tries to set an alarm if he remembered to/has battery... Depends on how much sleep he was able to get, how often he woke up, how much anxiety he’s got, the last time he ate, the last time he had sex…  Someone makes sure he’s up for breakfast. Will stretch with Ariel if he woke up in time.

Shares snacks with Nyx.

Checks news, texts, and social media throughout the day.

Shares what he learned over supper unless it’s urgent/important.

Usually training with Cor (he can’t weasel out of it as easy as the others).

Stretches in the evening with Ariel.

Reviews and shares his photos.

Bedtime is at 10:30PM with Ariel.  Usually.

Sometimes.

… He tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. “Favorite/Ideal Pets?”

**Prompto:** THE pet guy!  If it is fluffy and cute, he probably wants one (or at least to pet it!) Chocobos and dogs are the easy favorites.

 

**Ariel:** Wants to love everything.  Likes dogs, fish, and birds.  Leery about cats and reptiles.  Would probably prefer a dog.

 

**Nyx:** Likes animals, but is actually lukewarm about the idea of pets for himself.  Sounds like a lot of hassle. Likes to catch snakes and lizards. Knows a lot about a lot of wild animals and how to approach them (though sometimes he gets confused about the Lucian variants instead of the Galahdian ones!)  Dogs don’t like him.

  
**Cor:** Never considered a pet.  It’s a lot of additional responsibility… Animals like him, wild or domesticated.  In town, he usually has at least one dog or cat following him around… Is probably more of a cat person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. “Surprise!  There’s a pet!”

**Ariel:** Would likely find an injured animal and bring it back to camp to patch up and worry over.  Reacts with warm concern at the discovery of a new friend. Does her best to not get attached.

 

**Cor:** This happens to him most often of all.  They follow him home. They curl up in his sleeping roll.  They have babies in his luggage. Doesn’t get attached, but has some healthy concern.  Sighs over the newest addition someone brings in and mentions again how their situation isn’t the best for introducing dependent animals.

 

**Prompto:** Happens fairly often.  Brings them home. Gets attached.  Is so excited. Knows Cor and Nyx are right, but sometimes he can’t help himself.   _ Look how fluffy it is! _

  
**Nyx:** Usually ends up saving critters from bad situations-- like a stray dog pack, or a tree, or a rain gutter.  Brings them back to be fawned over and doted on by Ariel and Prompto. Doesn’t get attached, and doesn’t much understand how sad they get when he tells them it’s time to take them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. “Jewelry”

**Cor:** Jewelry gets in the way. (Ariel would love to get him a nice watch.  Nyx wants to give him piercings…)

 

**Nyx:** Used to wear an ear piercing and leather armbands.  Is… less keen on jewelry now, after the ring, but still thinks about piercings on occasion.

 

**Ariel:** Used to wear all kinds of jewelry.  Sometimes she’ll sigh over a pretty necklace or bracelet when the men aren’t looking-- she’d be horrified if they gifted her something like that in their situation!

 

**Prompto:** Used to wear armbands.  Kind of misses them. Thinks Nyx’s ear piercing is cool, but doesn’t want to risk his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	6. “Making Coffee”

**Cor:** Makes it strong.   _Really_ strong. Almost too strong for  ~~ human consumption ~~ anybody else.  His morning is not complete without coffee.  He will be grumpy all day without coffee in the morning (also he’s going to bed early and nobody better expect sex out of him)

 

**Nyx:** Always burns it.  He claims he  _ likes _ it that way, but the truth is he forgets when exactly he put it on the heat and is too proud to not drink it.  Likes coffee, and likes drinking it with others, but doesn’t  _ need _ it unless he drank the night before.

 

**Ariel:** Makes it rich and not too strong.  She’d make it stronger, but she prefers her coffee with cream and usually doesn't have any… ):  Drinks coffee if she needs a bit more pep in the morning or if Nyx isn’t awake in time to have coffee with Cor, and Cor is looking a little lost (He’s grown accustomed to drinking coffee with somebody now)

  
**Prompto:** Doesn’t drink coffee.  Made coffee once. Cor and Nyx drank it.  They were too proud for the other one to see them  _ not _ drink it.  Ariel is trying to find something to make tea out of for him so he doesn’t feel left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	7. “Night Hauntings”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has a lot of PTSD and other traumas. Sometimes it rears its head in the middle of the night. The group has learned how best to support and comfort each other…

**Nyx:** If he gets up and leaves the tent/bed in the middle of the night, just let him go.  Don’t go after him, don’t try to stop him. He’s got a lot of anger and bitterness to work through, and you just  _ let him go _ .  He’ll come back when he’s ready.  He’ll initiate cuddling, but he’s probably not going back to sleep.

 

**Cor:** Cor doesn’t often get up and leave for his issues.  Instead he’ll just lie there, fidgeting and  _ staring _ …  It’s best not to touch him like this, but talking gently to him will get him to eventually relax all the clenched muscles, and  _ then _ you can cuddle him.  Be warned: he may lie face down on you to go back to sleep.

 

**Prompto:** Prompto doesn’t leave the tent/room either.  He’ll lie there, or get up and pace, and fight tears, muffling whatever sobs and gasps try to climb up his throat, shivering hard.  Pull him close and hold him. Comb your fingers through his hair. Tell him he’s safe and it’s going to be alright.

 

**Ariel:** If she’s getting up in the middle of the night and it’s  _ not _ to pee, you stop her.  You drag her back to bed and ignore all her ‘I’m sorry’s” and “you don’t have to”s.  Because if you don’t, she  _ will _ go out and huddle in a ball and not come back so she can emotionally and psychologically eviscerate herself with the demons in her head.  Those demons mostly being the voices of her parents assuring her that she’s  _ definitely  _ just a monster that hurts people.  Don’t let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	8. “Lost and Found”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if they find a lost or orphaned child?

**Nyx:** Probably the one to find the child.  He’s good for encouragement. He likes kids, but always feels a little bit awkward and out of touch around them.  Didn’t have much of a childhood… Smart enough to barter treats for favor when his teasing hurts feelings.

 

**Prom:** Snaps a photo to send to Hammerhead and Lestallum to maybe find the child’s family.  Good for playing, like a big brother! Guilty of spoiling. Finds it strange how quickly he gets attached-- he didn’t really care to connect with other children when he was younger!

 

**Cor:** Contacts the authorities.  Inspires a sense of security and trust.  Animals and children seem to easily trust him even though his stern manner intimidates most adults.  Has the best shoulder for drooling on and naps. Firm but fair when interacting with them. Protective, but insists he’s not attached.  Wary of adults taking keen interest. Guardians/family will receive thorough questioning.

 

**Ariel:** Moms.  Doctors, bathes, snuggles.  Moms. Moms so hard. So good at mom-ing.  Has the best lap for sleeping in. So attached.  Will cry bittersweet tears when they reunite the child with their family or permanent guardian.

  
**(The men then collectively worry and whisper about whether they need to be concerned that Ariel might** **_really_ ** **want kids…)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
